The present invention relates to motor vehicle components, and more particularly to traction devices adapted for enhancing the contact and hence, friction forces between the rear wheels of a motor vehicle, such as a drag racing car or the like, and the road surface during acceleration.
In drag racing, tremendous acceleration of the vehicle occurs. During this acceleration, the forces on the rear spring, and the rapid acceleration of the wheels, results in decreased contract of the rear wheels with the road surface resulting in wheel hopping or inadequate traction due to less than optimum transfer of weight to the rear wheels of the vehicle. In order to overcome the decrease in traction, an elongated bar, termed a traction bar, is secured to the rear axle housing and spring for each rear wheel.
One of the problems with the previous devices has been that the shock exerted on the device during high speed acceleration caused damage to the traction bar decreasing the life thereof and possibly resulting in fracture of the device during operation. Such fracture tends to occur at weak points in the device, such as at weldments.
Another problem has related to the achievement of maximum weight transfer to the rear wheels for optimum acceleration.
A still further problem is in providing an easily adjustable device that is rugged and able to stand up to the vigors of drag racing.